Hitherto, there is a printer which prints information relating to an article, and issues a printed material as a label or a receipt. In such a printer, printing is performed on the surface of a thin sheet member such as a paper. A printer as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-7-256982 has a space to contain a roll paper in the inside of a housing as an apparatus main body. The roll paper is rolled so that one end of a thin and long band-like paper becomes the inner side. The outside end of the roll paper is separated from the outer periphery of the roll paper, and is guided to a print section to perform printing. The print section prints on the outer surface (outer peripheral surface) or inner surface (inner peripheral surface) of the paper pulled out from the outer periphery of the roll paper.
Besides, in a printer as disclosed in, for example, JP-UM-A-1-127851, a space to contain a roll paper, together with a member surrounding the space, is slidably pulled out from the inside of a main body of the apparatus to the outside of the main body. In such a printer, when a new roll paper is replenished, the space to contain the roll paper is pulled out from the apparatus main body, and the roll paper is mounted at a specified place in the state where it is pulled out.
However, when the containing space for the roll paper is pulled out from the apparatus main body and the replenishing operation of the roll paper is performed, the hand or arm of the operator may touch the member surrounding the containing space for the roll paper. When the operator touches the member surrounding the containing space for the roll paper, the roll paper containing space pulled out to the outside of the apparatus main body is moved to the inside of the apparatus main body. Accordingly, there is a problem that the position of the place where the roll paper is mounted does not stabilize, and the replenishing operation of the roll paper is difficult.